The organometals have numerous applications in industrial and occupational settings. The neurotoxicity of these agents, particularly organoleads and tins, is well known. However, the neurobehavioral toxicity of these agents has not been studied extensively and their mechanisms are poorly understood. The purpose of these studies is to (1) characterize the neurobehavioral effects of relevant organometals, (2) assess the effects of organometals in adult, as well as developing animals, and (3) attempt to determine the site, if not the mechanism, of action of selected organometals.